Master's lovely paws
by garlandfruit
Summary: Ciel gets turned into a neko boy! Sebastian can hardly control himself when he finds young master has paws. What happens? Guess what- the reviewers are in control so I do not know!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own black butler, the neko ciel kink of a plot device, or anything else that you recognize. Disclaimer done. Author saved.**

Ceil woke up to Sebastian pulling open the curtains. He sat on the edge of the bed. He then saw how Sebastian had a shocked stare. It was his Cat Look! Ceil looked around. He saw no cat.

"Y- Young Master…"

"Sebastian. What has gotten into you?"

His butler was now at his side. The butler touched something on top of his head. He rubbed circles into it. It felt so good! Ceil put his hand up there. It was a fluffy thing connected to his head. It was triangle shaped. He felt something move against his thigh. It was a tail! He reached his hand to grab it, only to realize he had giant cat paws! He looked at his feet to discover they too were blue clawed pads that only a feline could have.

"Se- Sebastian. Stop that at once! I have a tail and paws. Why?"

His butler looked down at him. Young master was right! He had paws, beautiful black paws. The fur, the soft black fur, it matched his master's ears! It looked so right.

Ceil watched in horror as Sebastian went into a hypnotic state, rubbing his paws. His horror was washed away by how god damn good that felt!

"Sebastian. I am your master. Stop this at once. I need to get dressed."

"Of course young master." Sebastian said. As soon as he stood, his butler had an outfit picked out. It was shorts and the usual shirt and jacket. He helped his master dress.

He rubbed his master's ear, noting his master's lovely whiskers.

"Sebastian! This is a serious matter. I am part cat! Do you know why?" Ceil said batting his butler's hand away. He didn't like the grin his butler now had.

"No. What would you like for breakfast?"

"The usual."

Sebastian came back with a cup of earl gray and a scone. Ceil took a bite and a sip, turning back disgusted.

Sebastian was holding a glass of milk and an omelet.

"This may be to your liking, young master."

"Se- your right." He said as his butler took away the scone and tea. He tried to hold the fork, but couldn't.

He wanted the omelet! He kept on trying, until Sebastian took the fork.

"Shall I assist you?"

" 'sigh' I fear it is necessary."

He ate from the end of the offered utensil. He then tried to pick up his glass. But he was unable. Sebastian poured it into a saucer. He found himself licking the sweet liquid.

He purred. Soon he realized it was gone. All gone! Ceil looked up at his butler. Sebastian cleaned Ceil's face with a wet cloth. That's when he noticed Sebastian's pocket watch dangling. He swatted at it. His butler smiled, holding it aloft for him. He let Ceil take swings at his watch. He quickly lifted his master, and set him in his lap. He was in a trance, playing with the butler's watch.

No words were spoken. Once ceil caught the watch, he seemed to break out of his trance.

"Sebastian. Why am I in your lap?"

"You were playing with my watch, young master."

"I.. I acted like a cat! Sebastian, let go of me."

But ciel's complaint fell on deaf ears. His butler now was feeling his cat paws. Sebastian was in heaven, ignoring his master's order. Oh! Those giant rough pads… Those small sharp claws only a kitten could possess, petite as the rest of his master.

It felt… It felt so good. Why did he enjoy it so much?

"Sebastian." It came out as a purr. Ciel lay back, letting his butler have his paw. They sat like this for an hour, each in their own trances.

"Sebastian, stop touching me immediately." Ciel said. This went ignored for a moment. "That is an order!"

Sebastian was sad to follow this order. Why couldn't he have been ordered to rub the young master's ears, or to perhaps comb his whiskers?

**I know, a bit cliché, but I had to give it a shot. This is a bit simple and short since I haven't had much time to work on it. No ciel cat fics have ciel partly human with cat paws! Sebby and I agree, if he goes cat, he must have paws… Review if you want more of this… (Sebby, I know you want to feel up them big paws again! And in more lovely detail…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm doing it peeps! I'm answering all prompts on this story. The ciel fans are in control, (For each M rated prompt, I will ignore.)**

Ciel had let out a little mew before he realized this- he knew nothing of this new body. But his butler did.  
His butler was off doing some chore... All he had to do was ring a bell. Simple, right?

_Ring Ri-_ His butler was standing before him, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes master?"

"Sebastian, I fathom to guess this cat body require maintenance, yes? The last thing I would want to be is an ill groomed cat boy, if I'm stuck being this way." Ciel looked at a paw absentmindedly.

"Why of course, young master. They require you to scratch things to keep them sharp, those teeth still need brushed, and the fur on your ears could use a trim." Sebastian said with an excited look on his face, anticipating grooming young master.

"Then I order you to... _Meow..._" Ciel would never finish that order for his butler already had him in a chair and was rubbing his paw.

"Leave it all to me, young master." Sebastian said giving his master a peck on the forehead, noticing for the first time how cat like his teeth had become.

After a few hours of grooming and massage, Sebastian settled for rubbing his paws.

"Sebastian, Is that really necessary?"

"Why of course young master. All kittens need love."

"I order you to sto- aww mmmhh..." Ciel managed to get out as his butler rubbed the fur in between.

**YOU ARE IN CONTROL. Write a prompt and I will Follow it. GO FANGIRLS GO. UNLEASH YOUR INNERMOST DESIRES THAT SEEM IGNORED IN OTHER CIEL NEKO FICS. THOUGH KEEP IT BELOW M RATING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Have ciel get his paws covered in paint thanks to a failed attempt to starting painting. Author: I Shall!**

**MESSY**** PAINTERS**

Ciel mewed as he held a brush in between two paws. He stared at an apple in front of him in frustration. He'd get this thing on canvas in the end. One swipe of green, a swirling motion of red... Close enough. His paws were covered in paint.

"SEB-"

"Yes, Young Master?" The butler said as he appeared within moments.

"I order you to clean my paws without a moments delay!"

Sebastian smirked as he quickly carried his messy kitten to his washroom. Sebastian began to run a warm bath, smiling at how much paint was on the rest of his master.

"I am sorry, Young Master, but your paws are not the only part of you that requires washing."

Ciel obligingly let his butler help him bathe. The butler scrubbed the more persistant paint off those lovely paws. His master let out a little purr, hoping his butler didn't notice the tiny rumble in his throat.

Finally dry and dressed the kitten settled on his bed for a nap...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's to the guest who wrote, ****"Ciel discovers he has sharp little cat fangs after he bites his tongue. Sebby of course does whatever he can to make him happy. #2- sebby brings in a cat and shows it to ciel to see if he's still allergic. Little master is allergic no more! Sebby wants more cats in the mansion, but ciel kicks them out personally." Next chapter it's full neko time! Yay, the kuroshitsuji fans finally found this one. I will go back and make all my capitalization pretty one day.. But not today!**

Fangs and Fur Galore!

Fish for dinner! Ciel's inner cat wanted to take over and let loose the thundering purr he held in. Sebastian was one hell of a butler... But he must try to act normal!

Ciel found his inner cat, a new devolopment, very much approved of his butler feeding him the oh so delicous bits of fish. He wanted to abondon all manners and agressively attack the gourmet dish, to devour it whole. This was torture.

Then it happened. A sharp object jabbed itself into his tongue. He swallowed his current mouthful of fish and hissed at the pain.

"What happened to the Young Master?" Sebastian asked, holding the youth's chin. Ciel growled at his butler's ignorance.

"It seems the young master has gotten fangs. You must be more careful when you eat." Sebastian chided, rubbing the young master's paws. Within minutes the Earl was a purring mess of fur.

**LATER THAT DAY, AFTER A LOVELY CAT NAP**

Sebastian had to know... Was the young master still allergic to cats? He held the kitten close to himself, rubbing it's little paws. He found his master was batting a ball of string back and forth at his desk, fascinated by his little game. The butler walked up to his master, quietly putting the cat in the Young Master's lap.

"Kissshhhhhst!" Ciel hissed in irritation before ordering the butler to take the _urchin _**OUT** of his_ Mansion._

The Butler obliged, grinning as he knew his hypothesis was right- the young master's allergies were cured!


End file.
